1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sockets for light emitting diodes useful as display lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the light emitting diodes and the current limiting resistors of displays or indicators have been soldered on flexible printed circuit boards having a thickness of about 100 microns instead of rigid printed circuit boards having a thickness of about 1.6 mm because they are mounted on vehicles, more especially on instrument panels or torque converter indicators.
However, since the light emitting diodes and the current limiting resistors must be soldered separately, a large amount of work has been required